Vegito vs Marvel zombies
by Overlord Hater
Summary: Vegito faces a true nightmare to the world without any help and his family are ready to eat anything ghtye could get their claws. *This is a spinoff from RISE OF VEGITO so read that if you don't under stand it* INTRODUCING MARVEL ZOMBIES


I know I haven't been updating the other stories but my friend keeps nagging me and I wanted to not be one of those writers who stops typing and leave possibly entertaining stories unfinished, ,mind the fact I said entertaining instead of great! because I only write these so I can get these ideas out just like this special story for Halloween and for those who are expecting a vegito story. I'll admit this is my first time attempting to type a horror story so just expect a 'decent' short story.

if you hate seeing vegito fight his family then exit ASAP! Also a slight AU and a spinoff of 'Rise of Vegito'

I do not own marvel or dbz characters

* * *

Vegito's Pov

Today felt weird when I woke up...like my brain was on shut down the whole night and no evil threats were detetected in my sleep. I decided to sleep in the woods because of storm's latest pregnancy mood swing, who would've guessed a white haired woman could scare Logan and make Karen stay away from her newest boyfriend. I still don't understand why she would want to date a punk that thought he could beat me in a fight, he should've listened to parker when he got his powers from that accident( **points to those that know who I am talking about, hints...green energy, teenager punk, and powers received by peter parker but on accident)**. I cant believe Karen got mad at me for beating him to a pulp, now I kind of regret wishing her to be a saiyan because she is really beginning to annoy me sometimes when she only wants to enjoy her life rather than train for the next super threat that attacks Earth which I remind you is CONSTANTLY!

Now where am I?...

Dark forests, animals, and a lovely lake, at least I don't have to go home for a while. Hmm...I still cant sense anything, I'll ask Beast to run some tests on me later when I decide to return home. I miss this times before I came here...to this universe, the fights and the new friends I made was amazing...but I still miss my home or in my case my creator's home. The never ending forests and the creatures that lived in peace. There was so much room to train and so much more to discover. Here, its crowed, huge cities and so many people. This planet is TOO fragile when I fight, it sucks having to hold back. There's some great things about this planet but...it still doesn't compare to my home. The people are aware of my presence and they fear me, they created weapons and villains just to take me down while at my universe, the people accepted my family and accepted our help to protect the planet. I guess I just want to leave this world and return to my simple life, all this pointless fighting is starting to make me wish this planet didn't exist but in reality, I guess I am just homesick.

Now to find some dinner...;)

POV end

Vegito quickly found his dinner and created a huge fire to cook his animals, he jumped in the lake and cleaned his body of all the dirt that was stuck to his body. He quietly hummed to himself until his hearing picked up something lurking in the forest. He quickly exited the lake and put his GI on, he ignored the feeling in the back of his head and saw his meat slightly burnt but still edible. Not wasting time, his bottomless stomach consumed the huge amount of meat in mere minutes and left the fused saiyan satisfied. He smirked to himself and laid back against a tree for a quick nap and hopefully some more time to himself.

few hours later...

His instincts were buzzing constantly and the foul smell of a dead animal was assaulting his nostrils as he tried to have a peaceful sleep.

"what the hell is that smell?!" he angrily stood and examined the area, the sun was in the middle of the sky and gave off the perfect lighting. He saw some trees shaking and a few animals running in all kinds of directions. Vegito shook his head in confusion and continued to watch the strange display, a few deer were sprinting past him and a few birds flying out of the trees.

"What the hell?..." he muttered, he eyes widened as he saw a giant grizzly bear burst into the open. His body was covered in claw marks and was missing a paw, it looked around like it was going crazy. Vegito watched it collapse on the floor where his blood was slowly oozing out. Vegito waited a few seconds and saw something running towards the bear.

"grrrrrrrr..." Vegito watched in shock as a human landed on the bear and ripped its insides open. Blood sprayed the human and Vegito gagged as he saw the human eat the insides, it reminded him of how fast he eats but the main difference... vegito wasn't covered in blood as he ate raw meat. Vegito rubbed his eyes as he saw the uniform on the human and saw the three claws on its skeleton hands as it ripped off the meat.

"Logan?..." he saw the human stop eating and look in his direction, vegito's eyes widened as he saw the skull look at him. He saw a skull with barely and skinh hanging on the face and a two eyeballs looking at him. Logan was covered in claw marks and his skin was deathly pale, there was one huge bite mark on his shoulder with some of his organs exposed.

"Logan! what the hell happened?!" vegito was extremely confused, wolverine's healing ability should've healed all those wounds but it looked like it was keeping him from falling apart. The mutant slowly rose to its feet and began running towards Vegito at a shocking speed, the saiyan quickly took a defensive stance as the mutant drew closer. He saw the several tears in his costume and the bones of his skeleton exposed on the outside.

"Logan! stop right now!" he ordered but he swiftly dodged the claws slashing in the air " Dammit! listen old man!" vegito quickly dashed to the other side of the and saw the mutant quickly scan the area and spotted him again. He started running at Vegito once again much to vegito's annoyance.

"I swear...he doesn't know when to quit..." vegito once again engaged the feral mutant as he tried to claw at vegito's body " he isn't fighting...he's trying to rip into my skin! " Vegito saw the old mutant fighting like a savage, swinging arms and his hands were open and not in fists. There was no technique...no plan, vegito stopped thinking as soon as he caught the arms of the mutant. Vegito grunted as he tried to avoid the snapping jaws of wolverine, he saw the crazed look of wolverine and could tell the mutant wanted to eat him.

"LOGAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" the words fell on deaf ears and vegito quickly concluded that something was controlling his mind "then I have no choice..." vegito gasped as he saw the shoulders of wolverine rip open and more blood leaked out, the mutant was relentless and ignore his ripping shoulders. only focused on eating its next meal.

"Knowing you...you'll survive this" he focused his power on the center of wolverine's chest and waited a few seconds " probably" he shouted and sent a powerful ki wave into the mutant, the results...was something he never expected to happen.

Wolverine's body was blown away in _many_ pieces, the head was flying into the sky and his arms with the torso were flying into the forest. Vegito stepped back and stared at the two standing legs but what scared him was the legs...were still moving. Vegito knew of wolverine's powers but he was pretty sure when any body part was cut off it stopped moving. The legs wandered around and vegito was just speechless.

"O-okay...lets get back to the mansion" vegito blasted into the sky and towards the school where his family were staying. He stopped in the sky and saw the city in the distance, his jaw fell open as he saw the huge plumes of smoke and several choppers circling the skies.

"..." he just shook his head and quickly flew to the mansion, he landed on the ground and looked at the burning mansion with several dead bodies laying on the ground, all mauled and several of the limbs missing. He wasted no time and blasted the door open, he saw blood on all the walls and several bodies ripped to shreds.

"KITTY! JEAN! XAVIER!" he shouted as he ran down the halls, each room all looking like a scene of a mass murderer. "ORORO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he stopped and noticed his breathing was erratic, he took deep breaths and centered his mind. He checked his surroundings and felt two weaker Ki's at the lower levels. He quickly entered the bloody elevator and descended to the lower levels, he couldn't just Instant Transmission to the location because of the newest threat lurking in the shadows. The doors opened and he saw the lights flickering and several hand prints on the wall. He slowly raised his palm and produced a KI ball, both a light source and a weapon. He followed black widow's training and treated his KI ball as a gun( **in this spinoff, black widow taught vegito to not rely on his powers and trained him to use a gun to neutralize him enemies and use stealth- also this will be in the main story) he checked each room until he got to the control room for the danger room. He saw it was locked and quickly checked the control panel, he saw it was broken...like someone was trying to stop anyone from getting in. He raised his fist and concentrated some Ki into the door. He** shoots his fist forward and blows the door open.

"AH! STAY AWAY FROM US!" a feminine voice shouted and a white beam shot towards vegito, he rolled his eyes and swatted the blast away. He saw a scared teenage girl and a very pregnant storm huddled in the corner, clearly scared of the strange figure in the dark.

"STAY AWAY!" Karen shouted, her hand shaking non stop.

"Told you to keep training little girl" vegito calmly replied, he stepped into the light and saw their faces light up in pure happiness and relief. He saw Karen dash forward and wrap her arms around his neck, Ororo slowly stood and walked towards him.

"Where were you asshole?!" Karen broke the hug and punched him in the chest, he rolled his eyes and examined storm for any damages.

"Are you alright storm? I-I was in the forest so I had no idea what was happening" he pulled her into a hug, he was glad she wasn't like wolverine.

"V-vegito...they were eating the students!" she began to cry " I-I s-s-saw beast rip Xavier's brain out and..." she was sobbing into his GI, he shook his head and realized how bad it must of been to get het to safety. He looked at his daughter and gave her 'tell me what happened look'.

"You left yesterday and that's when it happened, we were all called in to help with a new enemy that suddenly appeared. Um...the xmen mobilized and we went to the city..." she took a deep breath, clearly the memory was hard to explain without remembering.

" Karen...calm down. Just tell me what happened with our friends" he let Ororo sit on the chair in the corner and Karen take a seat next to her. He clearly saw they were still frightened of what happened yesterday and being down in the underground base didn't help relieve them of their stress.

"So...we got to the city and saw...(shaky exhale) what we saw was straight out of a horror movie" Vegito turned around and watched the door, he was still listening to her tell the story but wanted to make sure nothing was still lurking in the dark rooms of the xmen base. "So the whole area was destroyed and there was multiple bodies buried under the debris...um" she began to shake and tears started falling from her blue eyes " b-black widow's...head was bent no TWISTED! backwards father!...then we saw Luke standing up and he...had a huge bite mark in his skin"

"I thought his skin was only able to be pierced by specialized bullets"

"That's the scary part...his skin was shredded but he was still standing and Clint was giving an inhuman roar" she stopped as soon as she heard something drop down the hall.

"Continue Karen, I got this" he raised his palm and listened to his daughter

"Then captain America was hunched over...I mean it looked like he was eating something, then the most scary part was seeing being held in the air by her neck with blood coming out her mouth..." vegito gave his daughter a shocked look, Carol Danvers was beaten by this new opponent and she was personally trained by him

"Who was holding her?"

"Father...it was Sentry"

"Impossible! I killed him when I first got here and there was nothing left to revive him!" he remembered blasting the arrogant bastard to ashes but he is back...somehow.

"It was him father, we and a few other avengers took him head on and god...it was bad. Wolverine was easily beaten, sentry bit him in the chest and threw him out of the city " Vegito concluded that was how Logan was in the forest "Then when we got the heavy hitters like Thor and Hulk, most of us were either dead or being attacked by our own teammates! They were attacking us and trying to eat us!" she began sobbing uncontrollably and storm pulled her into a hug.

"We retreated and took our people home...then they changed as soon as we brought them here. Beast attacked some of the students and jean was eating them. Kirk disappeared and Emma trying to defend the others and let them escape.

"Where were Ororo?" vegito was wondering how she could have avoided any confrontation with the cannibal xmen.

"Karen saved me when I Rogue cornered me...she blasted the others and took me into the control room where she put the room on lock down. We stayed in the corner all night and Karen didn't sleep...hell! I couldn't sleep"

"Are they all dead?..."

"No, they're just not themselves ( forgive me but I know I can easily say they are zombies but imagine waking up to super powered zombies and were hoping they were not really zombies but still your friends, yeah I would be hesitant )

"I cant sense them Karen...they have no life force to detect" she gasped and attempted to sense them herself

"No signs...they're really dead" she wanted this nightmare to end but that wasn't going to happen.

"Lets go Karen" he walked towards them and gave each of them a Sensu bean, they quickly ate it and restored their strength to the max, he picked Ororo up and walked towards the exit " we're taking Storm to aunt may's -

"But she lives next to the city! " she argued, she didn't want to return to that living nightmare

"I know but we need to make sure they are safe, anywhere else is under attack I assume?"

"Yeah, the radios have been calling for help all night and several countries are under attack by the avengers and some villains " Ororo said, she closed her eyes and only focused on Vegito's heartbeat, she didn't want to see any of the dead bodies that were probably left behind.

"Well I'm not leaving Storm or you anywhere else so lets go " they saw the elevator door still open and used their super dash ( **can someone tell what it is when they move really fast and it seems like they are teleporting)** to reach the elevator, the doors closed and they ascended to the upper levels.

"Breathe through your mouth you two, it doesn't smell nice" they did as they were told and saw the blood covered halls

"At least I know you can still fight Karen" he saw the hole where an obvious KI blast was launched

"Lets just leave...I don't want to see them" she walked towards the open doors

" _Told you he would come for them..."_ They stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a raspy voice from the roof, Karen quickly aimed her hands towards the voice and saw the one thing she didn't want to see looking like a monster

Her mother...vegito's wife

"M-MOTHER! NO!" Karen began to cry as she looked at her blood covered mother with a few bones showing around her blue body with her yellow eyes were replaced with white irises and the bottom half of her jaw was missing lips and skin, leaving the skeleton jaw exposed.

Vegito remained quiet as he stared at the walking corpse of his wife and saw his other mates standing behind her. They all looked okay but their costumes had several claw marks and open flesh wounds exposed. He shook his head as he saw Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Emma, Betsy and Magik looking at him, he felt his insides burn as he saw Kitty snap her jaws at him and the others slowly moving towards them.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered

" _Don't apologize dear husband...with our new power. we can take on even the strongest" Vegito was confused, they didn't show any signs of new power aside from the fact they were hovering._

"What new power? What did you do?" he saw them laugh and they raised their hands, their fist were glowing slightly and their bodies slightly healed the flesh wounds.

" _Oh you didn't hear?... I'm pretty sure Galactus's screaming was heard all over the planet as we devoured him...piece by piece. Antman got greedy and increased his size so he could eat more than anyone else. It didn't matter...we all got power"_ Kitty explained. Vegito's eyes widened as he heard the news. The avengers/xmen killed the world eater, then took his power just by eating him. This was bad, he couldn't fight them head without the risk of being bitten, it was like the androids all over again. They have no life force and they're literally hidden from his radar, one could simply hide and ambush him and he wouldn't even know it.

"Snap out of it girls! There's something obviously controlling you and forcing you to act like this!" Vegito was going to attack them...at least not yet.

" _Sorry love...the only way you're going to help us is by feeding our hungry tummies"_ Betsy laughed as they stalked towards their most strongest food source yet. If they eat Vegito then they could have all his power and destroy the others with ease.

"COME HERE VEGITO!" They taunted as they got closer to him and his family. He slowly backed towards the door with Karen following his lead, Vegito saw storm have her eyes shut and her hands covering her ears.

" _I cant wait to rip open Ororo's stomach and feast on the saiyan child while she watches"_ Emma said as the others laughed.

"ENOUGH!" Vegito shouted and a super powerful KI wave sent them flying through the walls and outside " LEST GO KAREN!" vegito blasted off into the sky and quickly flew through the clouds to the city. He looked over his shoulder and saw Karen following. She was wiping the tears away from her eyes and tried to focus on something else, the image of her aunts and mother left a burning mark on her brain. They stopped as they saw the city in the distance, several choppers were flying around the city and a couple were crashing into buildings, Vegito became more angrier with himself as he heard the millions of people screaming for their lives.

'Its all my fault...' he thought

' _No its not vegito..."_ He looked at the white haired woman looking at him with eyes full of love, she was using the bond to make him focus on the task at hand.

"Right, we find Aunt May and make sure you girls are safe"

"Then what?" his daughter asked, she saw him narrow his eyes and look at the city with determination

"Then I fight my friends and family..." Karen stood by his side as she watched her father stare at the burning fires of New York, she respected the full saiyan and right now, she was thankful he was still alive and unchanged by the newest threat to the planet. She would think the entire universe was doomed if Vegito had succumbed to the new disease. He nodded his head towards the old woman's house and carefully flew to the peaceful neighborhood. They quickly spotted the house and landed in the backyard, vegito gently placed Ororo on the ground and walked towards the back door. He felt three energy signatures but one was rapidly fading, he knocked on the door until he heard a scream.

"PETER NO!"

"THE HUNGER!" a feral roar tore through the house

Not wasting a second, Vegito flew into the door and saw Peter Parker about to lunge at the redhead. Vegito instantly grabbed him and placed him in a full nelson. He saw the skeleton jaw snapping at him and felt several of peter's muscles tearing apart on each other.

"Dammit, not you too Peter..." He dragged the infected Spiderman outside and flew into the sky, the snarling and roaring Spiderman tried to break free from the saiyan's grip but was failing. Vegito decided to drop him on the roof of a building in the middle of the city, Vegito landed a few yards away from the angry Spiderman and watched as the web head tried to attack him. Vegito calmly avoided all his attacks until he delivered a kick to his abdomen. Spidey flew towards the edge and his back cracked against the wall. Vegito saw the webhead raise his head and look right at him.

"PETER! I KNOW YOU CAN TALK TO ME!" Vegito hoped he could talk just like everyone else.

"gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Vegito only heard the deep growling coming from his friend.

"Peter..." he whispered " come on...ignore the hunger and focus on what you always fight to protect. They're dying right now and there's no one to help them" Vegito saw the slight shake of spiderman's head and then heard the familiar growling and that only led to one conclusion...

He lost his brother...

Vegito slowly raised his palm and created a Ki ball, he watched Spiderman scream to the skies and begin to charge at him the fused saiyan. Peter jumped from the ground and into the air, just before his claw like hands reached the hero, vegito disappeared in a quick motion and reappeared at the other end of the building.

"Sorry peter...we'll-"

" **RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

the building shook as a huge feral roar was heard, Vegito quickly looked around an hoped he could sense something but he was only receiving lifeforms fleeing the city. Vegito quickly dodged the claws of Spiderman and took flight, he saw the streets filled with dead bodies and a few citizens running inside the buildings. He stopped in midflight as he saw a figure floating in the sky, golden locks protected by a helmet and the figure was holding a hammer. Vegito sighed in relief as he quickly flew to the one person he believed couldn't be affected by the new disease.

"THOR! Hey have you se-" he stopped as he saw the skin of the god like being " No...nonononono NO!" A few bones were shown through the flesh wounds and the blonde hair had a few bald spots that revealed his skull.

" _Vegito...you should've seen the look on everyone's face when we started eating everyone...HAHAHAHAHA!" Vegito_ gagged as he saw the man have a bloody mouth with a few chunks of meat stuck in his teeth.

"This is bad...really bad" vegito whispered ' Do they still keep their powers?' Vegito received his answer as he saw Thor twirled his bloody hammer and saw the clouds swirl around them with lightning shooting around them.

"YOU SHOULDNT BE ABLE TO WIELD MJLONIR!" Vegito quickly powered up and stopped the undead hero with an axe punch that sent him flying into the ground. Vegito winced as he saw the hero crawl out of the pile of rocks with his right arm slowly detaching from its socket and blood spraying all over the ground. Vegito landed on the ground and approached Thor with caution, he growled as he saw the hero looking at him with hunger filled eyes.

"Explain to me how you can talk like a normal person!" he winced as he heard the creature laugh and show his skin filled teeth.

" _The hunger...we cant talk till we feed...on mortals. Now stand still so I can dig in!"_ Vegito shook his head and blasted the thunder god into a small store. Vegito scoffed at the thunder god and quickly IT ( Instant transmission) to the parker house. He saw Karen hugging Maryjane and Ororo holding a crying May Parker.

"Are all of you okay?" the saiyan asked

"Yes father, just really scared...I mean, what are we going to do?! There's living corpses of our friends and family and all the scientists have no clue what is happening!"

"How do you know about the scientists?" he asked

"The news has been broadcasting all the attacks throughout the world, and to make matters worse...the people are starting to attack each other as well" Storm explained, she saw her friends attacking anything that could move, even if they were children.

"And they still have their powers and superhuman traits. It looks like it has enhanced their powers..."

"No, that's from Galactus, they said they absorbed his power...by eating him" he shook his head as he imagined how they took down the planet eater. There had to be a LOT of blood...does he have blood?

"Look, its clear the avengers gone and not coming back " Karen said

"What are you getting at?" he crossed his arms and looked out the window towards the burning city.

"We need to take down our friends...and family" she wiped a few stray tears as she thought of her mother and friends that are gone.

"But there has to be a way to save them! we cant give up on them" Aunt may said, she thought of her innocent nephew being unable to return to his normal self.

"We can...but by the time by we find someone to save them the whole human population will be dead and attacking other people" Vegito said, he saw the rate at which the super humans were attacking everyone.

"They're right aunt may..." Maryjane said "You saw Peter, he tried to eat us" she started to cry again "There are people out there losing families to the heroes and villains, and no one still has a clue what is happening. I mean...the whole planet is in danger and its been only two days! At this rate we will lose everything and if we do save them then what? They wont be able to live with themselves knowing they killed and eaten so many people and the world will truly fear them" Vegito saw Aunt May begin to cry and look towards the television where it showed the avengers attacking people in the streets. Vegito walked towards Aunt May and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"May...im sorry but I tried talking to Peter" he felt her body shake even more at the mention of her nephew's name

"W-what did h-he say?" she asked, hope filled her eyes.

"He tried fighting it but he only wanted to eat me...he attacked me"

"Is he still alive?"

"yes"

"Then give him peace, if I know my Peter than end his life before he ends someone else's" she pleaded, he didn't respond but slowly shook his head and stood

"I guess I should help" Karen said as she stood but was stopped by her father.

"No Karen, you stay here and protect them" he smirked as he saw the teenager give him a fierce glare.

"That's not happening! you cant fight them by yourself, you'll be killed!" she stopped talking as she felt arms wrap around her and was pulled against Vegito's chest.

"Karen...I don't want you to fight your family or have to kill them. I'm doing this to protect you and my family" he felt small arms attempt to wrap around him but ended up wrapped around his neck.

"Please come back home to us...I cant lose you too, I cant lose anyone"

"Of course princess" she smiled at the nickname he gave her a few years ago when she became a saiyan. Vegito gently pushed her away and walked towards Storm.

"Sorry Ororo...I'm really sorry" he felt the smooth hand on his cheek and wipe away the few tears that slipped through his defense.

"Just save them...and give them some form of piece" he narrowed his eyes and stood up, he gave the small group of humans his famous smirk and headed outside. The sky was grey and several planes were falling to the ground. He blasted into the sky and towards the center of the city.

* * *

"What the hell are we still doing here?! we need to leave the city Rebecca!" a fat man shouted as he and a slim woman were hiding behind some fallen rocks.

"You really think we would make it as far as one block! You saw them going after the runners! We cant make it until the sun goes down, then we can sneak through the alleys and out the city" she looked towards her camera man and saw his eyes looking up, she quickly looked up and saw a star spangled shield being held by a strong arm and a hunched over man.

"SHIT! ITS CAPTAIN AMERICA! RUN REBECCA! RUN!" Captain America jumped from the building and towards the fat man running for his life. The woman watched in horror as she saw the stomach of her camera man ripped open and his screaming alerting more undead beings in the area. The screaming shortly stopped after hearing a sickening crack and more blood flying in the air. She slowly backed up and watched the undead hero rip apart the limbs and relish in the body parts of the human. She took deep breaths and took each step carefully.

left foot...

right foot... left...

right...

le-

 **CRACK!**

She froze as soon as she felt the glass break under her slipper and saw the zombie slowly turn its head in her direction. Then saw the bloody body rise and begin walking towards her.

"Please don't eat me!" she pleaded but only received an angry growl.

" _Don't worry ma'am, I'll make sure you're **safe"**_ He laughed and jumped towards his newest meal.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She threw her hands up and closed her eyes.

"OH NO YOU DONT! HAAAAAAA!" she heard a new voice and felt the ground shake and the air push her hair back. Then silence was heard till she heard a voice.

"Are you alright miss?" she opened her eyes and looked at the one that saved her.

"VEGITO!OH MY GOD!" She shouted and gave him a powerful hug, tears of joy fell as she held the world's strongest hero "They didn't get to you! now we have chance to save the world" she continued to cry.

" _You shouldn't have done that Vegito!"_ she quickly broke the hug and turned around, what she saw sent her fear to new heights.

The avengers had assembled

Vegito gently pushed her behind him and narrowed his eyes as he glared at his undead friends/family. Rebecca saw the hulk, Thor, Widow, Hawkeye, Iron man, scarlet witch, quicksilver, , Spiderwoman, Red Hulk, and the one who started it all...

Sentry

"What the hell? Are all of you just hanging around, waiting for someone to show up?" Vegito said as he looked at his undead mates.

" _No, we were just wondering when you would show up...we were getting...hungry"_ Sentry said as he floated among the others, Vegito narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Leave lady and get somewhere safe, this is about to get...destructive" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, raise hell Vegito" she said before taking off and into a building.

"Now where were we?" Vegito said as he crossed his arms and gave them a smirk.

 _"we were getting ready to consume your power and go beyond this universe" Sentry said, then it clicked for Vegito._

"You're from a different universe, huh? That explains how you are here and still not flying around as ashes" Vegito smirked as he saw the weakling growl.

"You should give up dear mate, and give me the power...after all, I am your mate" Carol said, he did his best to look at her but guilt consumed him as he gazed at her undead figure.

"I'm sorry...all of you. I didn't save you in the first place but now..." His hair shook as he powered up to the max, he wasn't taking this new threat lightly and didn't want to taunt his newest enemies but give them peace" I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THIS FATE!HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted and the whole area was filled with a bright light, the zombies didn't flinch from the light as they saw the strongest hero in the universe transform. They saw his body covered in a blue shell that covered his appearance from the world, then it broke piece by piece revealing the form of Vegito in all his powerful glory. They saw the clouds clear and the sunlight flush through, the dark city was shining brightly and some survivors stopped running and watched the spectacle. Several choppers fought the powerful air currents and a few news choppers were locked on Vegito.

The light died down and they saw Vegito with his eyes closed and his hair in a blue glowing shell.

"You don't face a hero today..." he opened his eyes and revealed beautiful blue ones "You face a GOD!" his hair broke free and revealed it to be blue as well and matched his eyes but on his GI.

"Avengers! Consume him" Iron man shouted and they all charged. The ground shook as the avengers charged at him with their claws drawn and teeth ready to sink in.

'Don't let them suffer anymore' he thought as he raised his palm and concentrated on one target, the hulk. The green beast was the first to reach the saiyan but his roaring was cut short as a blast burned off all his skin and continued till his skeleton was reduced to ashes. The Avengers stopped in mid charge and watch the powerful monster get blown away in the wind.

"I told you before! I am A GOD! you don't compare to my power let alone my skills" he raised both his hands and narrowed his eyes " you should run..." he said before he began picking out targets. The bad thing about the avengers was they never created any defense for the saiyan since he never revealed his god like powers to the planet and only in Hela's realm.

The avengers underestimated their newest meal, they thought he was hero before but they forgot one thing a hero never does...

Kills their opponent

and they remember vegito showing no mercy on the wicked.

Thor took flight but was instantly vaporized, his hammer falling to the ground below. The rest fled as fast as their legs or powers could.

* * *

"How can he kill them without remorse? or without showing any kind of emotion?" Mary Jane asked as she watched the saiyan obliterate most of the weaker heroes.

"My father is a trained warrior and descends from a race of warriors that never feared death" they all looked towards the teenager as she watched the screen, they never heard her speak so highly of Vegito "He told that one half of him was prince and that half is the one who kills for fun" she said

"Vegito will feel the pain after he is finished" aunt may said "we have to be there for him when that time comes" she said as she watched multiple zombies vaporize faster than the cameras could capture(the people are zombies too).

"Poor vegito...he's already lost one family, now he has to kill ours" storm said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Not kill Ororo, save them from a fate worse than death" aunt may said.

They all remained quiet as they saw the battle many would consider too easy for he saiyan and unfair to the once known powerful heroes

* * *

"WAIT VEGITO! ITS ME, JESSICA YOUR MATE!" spiderwoman said as she crawled away from the approaching saiyan

"Yes, you are my mate" he looked at her skeleton like face and gave her a sad smile "I'll make sure Hela gives all of you a peaceful welcoming, goodbye" he raised his palm and blasted her to ashes, her screams echoing across the city. The silence was heard as some people came out of hiding, they saw the charred remains of heroes and people alike. There was no sign of any undead beings and they saw a blue haired vegito standing above a smoking spot, he looked towards the people and took flight. He floated above the city until he spotted a red and blue suited body eating something. Vegito shook his head as he landed on the street.

"Peter..." he said, the zombie spiderman turned around and looked right at the god "You know why I am here, time to sleep"

" _what? you're here to kill me..."_ it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"yes" he raised his hand "Aunt May and your wife want you to gone before you hurt the very thing you protect. They don't want you to have a guilty conscience and die as hero" his hand glowed

" _Are animals innocent? cause that's what I was eating"_ Vegito saw the bloody corpse of a cat on the ground and he smiled, always the good guy" I'll make sure Hela welcomes you, goodbye Peter"

" _goodbye brother, take care of New York for me?"_

"always" he narrowed his eyes and blasted Peter as fast as possible, the webhead opened his arms and his body was vaporized instantly.

Vegito stopped and his warrior mentality was gone, then he fell to his knees and tears began to fall. He pounded the ground and ignored the voice echoing in his head.

'They're gone! I lost another family! DAMMIT' His vision was filled with white as he cried and then darkness.

* * *

Vegito's eyes snapped open and he was right back where he was at the very beginning, he concentrated and felt many powerful signatures, both evil and good. Then he sensed a godly one behind him.

"Hela..." he said

"Liked my little nightmare husband, I made for someone like you" she said as she embraced him.

"..." he remained quiet as he returned the hug " why did you do this?" he finally asked

"well...that was for fun" she saw his eyebrows narrow " but it was to prove how important you are to us, the other mates told me you have been feeling sad that nothing was happening to our world, next time you feel like this I will let you live out the rest of the reality" she finished, his head snapped up

"Wait! That was a reality?!"

"yes, we were warned that some universe's heroes have fallen victim to this plague and they don't have a saiyan to save them" she paused and looked at the lake "if you're really bored, then you should investigate the rise of the undead in the multiverse. now come on, we have a party to go to" she pulled his hand and walked through the forest.

Vegito turned around and saw a whole army of zombie superheroes and villains looking right at him.

"stop doing that Hela" he said through gritted teeth

"stop doing what husband?" he paused and turned around, he only saw a beautiful lake reflecting the sunlight.

"Nothing" he said as he continued to walk.

* * *

In a space station, a big headed alien was looking right at the newest threat that was taking all of the universe's heroes.

"We need a her-" his body was picked up and ripped in half by a giant Antman, the creature devoured the remains and looked at the screen showing Vegito.

" _ **I know where we're going next, we're coming for you!"**_

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the wait and I know Halloween has passed already but I already typed this, and sorry for the other story updates but I haven't forgotten them so don't think they are stories unfinished.**

please read and review

I'm pretty sure this story is bad and I couldn't really use a spinoff fight if Vegito was the strongest being in the universe or in this case, the most destructive force in the universe.


End file.
